Saiyan Bonds-Of All Kinds "Daddy"
by Mis Chi Evous
Summary: Pan, Daddy's little girl, is born...how well Gohan handle it?


Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT so……..DON'T SUE ME! (unless you want my babysitting money…which is in short supply right now)  
  
A/N: Guess what, folks!! Here's another Son family story. I know I'm obsessed, but I refuse to write a Vegeta/Bulma fic!! I WILL NOT!!!! At least…..not this week.  
  
Saiyan Bonds – Of All Kinds "Daddy!" Dragontwin/Kat  
  
Videl let out a horrific scream of pain. She was going to kill Gohan. That was all there was too it. Chichi had warned her that Saiyan births were not easy, and were probably more painful than any battle she had ever been in. Did Videl listen? No. She had gotten herself pregnant, and now she was in the damn hospital room holding on for dear life.  
  
Gohan, meanwhile, was probably more concerned about Videl than Videl was about Videl. He had seen his mother give birth to Goten, and Bulma to Trunks and Bra, and while he hadn't managed to stay in the room with any of them, due to the family fear of needles, (A/N: LOL) he knew the kind of fear Videl must be feeling. He turned as he heard his father behind him.  
  
"Hi Dad," he said wearily. Goku looked down on his son, about to become a father, and thought back to the time when Gohan had been born. Now there had been an adventure, a new territory, something new, something more exciting than a new fighting technique. Certainly more tiring and interesting than anything Goku had ever experienced, he had quickly discovered. He hadn't been the best father in the world, and he was the first to admit that. He'd been gone, or rather dead, for most of Gohan's adult life, and nothing was going to change that now. But still… the least he could him was reassure him.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, it will be all right. Videl is as strong or stronger than Chichi was when she gave birth to you. She'll make it through this without a scratch, you'll see." Gohan nodded, not quite willing to believe it, lest something happen. Goku placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"GOOOOOOHHHHHHHAAAANNNNN! I'm going to kill you!!!!" Videl yelled. (A/N: Yeah, I know, giving birth isn't this dramatic, but remember, Pan's a Saiyan)  
  
Goku smiled. He was sure he remembered Chichi yelling something of that effect the moment Gohan was born. Of course, he wasn't sure. He hadn't been fully conscious at the moment.  
  
"Ms. Satan, it's a girl."  
  
"Mrs. Son!!!!"  
  
Videl lay back on the hospital bed. It was done. She sighed. "Gohan. Get Gohan. NOW!" A nurse scrambled to obey her command.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Son, right away Mrs. Son."  
  
"That's right, you'd better 'Mrs. Son' me. If I have another person call me 'Ms. Satan' I'm going to punch them. Where's my baby?" Gohan walked in and kissed her on the lips, softly.  
  
"They are bringing in our baby, Mrs. Son, just as soon as she's cleaned up." Videl smiled.  
  
"That's right, Mr. Son, our baby. Now the only question is, what are we going to name this girl of ours?"  
  
"Hadn't we already decided on a name?" Gohan was confused.  
  
"Yes, but is the choice permanent?" Gohan rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.  
  
"I thought it was!!"  
  
"So…..Pan Chichi Son it is!!!" (A/N: I know Pan doesn't have a middle name….I just thought it was sweet! Leave me alone!)  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Son?" Gohan and Videl turned to look at the red haired nurse that had just walked in, carrying a beautiful baby girl in her arms. "Are you the father, sir?" Gohan glared at her. "Sorry, sir. Here she is." He looked down at the face of his daughter in his arms, so much like her mother, like his mother, and yet so very Saiyan.  
  
When your first born son is brought into the world, you become a father.  
  
When your daughter is born, you become Daddy.  
  
"You're a Daddy now, Gohan."  
  
Five years later  
  
"You know Pan, it doesn't matter to me whether you win or lose, right?"  
  
"Yes Daddy." Gohan looked up at the sky and prayed to Dende with all of his might. Please protect my little girl in the tournament. Please, old friend. If you ever grant me one wish, this would be it. From Kami's Lookout, Dende smiled. 'Of course, Gohan. Though I doubt she'll need it much. She is your child, a Demi-Saiyan worthy of the title, old friend, much the same as you were.'  
  
"Before I go down to the ring…I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Yes, Panny-chan?"  
  
"I love you, Daddy."  
  
A/N: I know it was really short, and I apologize. Next fic is about Pan and Trunks….my fave! YES! I've been in training to write a fic about them. Read and Review. PLEASE. Author is on bended knee now. PUHLEASE! 


End file.
